1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a control system and a method for controlling a marine engine, and more particularly relates to an improved control system and method that controls a marine engine using a command unit that includes a transmitter and a receiver.
2. Description of Related Art
Automobiles in recent years have been provided with an automatic control system using a transmitter that can remotely communicate with a receiver on the automobile to allow an engine of the automobile to start. Typically, an ID code is applied to identify whether a transmitter is the true key that is accessible to an associated receiver. Unless the system determines that the ID code is true, the person who has tried to use the key is not allowed to start the engine.
The control system also can allow the driver of the automobile to lock or unlock door locks, a transmission lock, a steering lock of the automobile or to use devices such as, for example, a navigation device through the transmitter. If the transmitter and/or the receiver do not work properly, the driver can use an auxiliary device that allows the driver to operate the foregoing locks and/or the devices by inputting a password. Japanese patent publications Nos. 2004-42898 and 2003-327055 disclose examples of such automobile systems.
Small watercraft, like automobiles, also employ an engine to power the vehicle. For example, in a personal watercraft (PWC), a hull of the watercraft typically defines a rider's area above an engine compartment. An internal combustion engine powers a jet propulsion unit that propels the watercraft by discharging water rearward. The engine lies within the engine compartment in front of a tunnel, which is formed on an underside of the hull. At least part of the jet propulsion unit is placed within the tunnel and includes an impeller that is driven by the engine.